1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-formed object having a plurality of optical diffraction structures formed, and a method for producing the image-formed object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for producing an image-formed object obtained by combining a plurality of optical diffraction structures is already known (for example, the specifications of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,282 and 4,717,221). According to the production method, the plurality of the optical diffraction structures composing the image-formed object have different patterns from each other.